In a photo-stimulatable phosphor imaging system, as described in U.S. Pat. No. RE 31,847, a photo-stimulatable phosphor sheet is exposed to an image wise pattern of short wavelength radiation, such as x-radiation, to record a latent image pattern in the photo-stimulatable phosphor sheet. The latent image is read out by stimulating the phosphor with a relatively long wavelength stimulating radiation such as red or infrared light. Upon stimulation, the photo-stimulatable phosphor releases emitted radiation of an intermediate wavelength such as blue or violet light in proportion to the quantity of short wavelength radiation that was received. To produce a signal useful in electronic image processing, the photo-stimulatable phosphor sheet is scanned in a raster pattern by a beam of light to produced emitted radiation, which is sensed by a photo-detector such as a photo-multiplier tube to produce the electronic image signal. The signal is then transmitted to a separate device, a film writer, which reproduces the scanned image.
While the above system works well a need exists to improve image quality by scanning both sides of a radiographic media that has a continuous drive system so that the scanning rates are improved and the image quality improves.